Even In Death
by Yiang x3
Summary: Songfic. Short drabble. HarryGinny. Harry dies in the final battle. Ginny misses him. Summary sucks, just read. :D


**Even In Death**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Short Drabble. Songfic. Harry dies in the final battle leaving Ginny alone. 7th year for the gang. Slightly insane! Ginny. harryginny. Haha, yes i'm a sucker for Harry/Ginny pairings. :D**

**Warnings: Character death.**

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth.  
It leads me to where you lay_

"No…NO!" Ginny screamed in anguish. "He can't be dead. He just _can't _be."

Hermione looked on sympathetically. "Ginny dear, Harry was bound to die. Not many can battle against Voldemort and live."

"I know 'mione, I know. But he promised." Ginny chanted. "He promised that he wouldn't leave. He promised that he would always be here for me. He promised…" Ginny broke off tearfully.

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home._

The Final Battle had been hard for all. Harry had died, along with Bill, Tonks, Remus, Sprout, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Lavendar Brown, and countless others. Neville Longbottom, the Patil twins were comatose in St. Mungos. Across Great Britain, it seemed that 3 out of every 5 households had lost at least one family member.

The hippogriffs, unicorns, centaurs, spiders, giants and werewolves had fought for the lights. By the time the war rolled around, there were over 5,000 Death eaters from all over the world. Minerva had managed to convince the Ministry that Voldemort had indeed returned. Thank fully giving the Aurors enough time to train.

The battle had been evenly matched enough. DA had successfully trained 200 young witches and wizards to fight. Traps lay in strategic points across Hogwart grounds. It wasn't enough though. Harry would be the deciding point of which side won or lost. We were all dependant on Harry.

At the 5th hour of the 5th day of the 5th month, Voldemort was defeated. Ironically, it was also Voldemort's birthday. Harry cast a spell that he himself created. As was the only way to kill him. Wandless magic, and magic created by the user. He had both. "prenez l'âme distante. banissez les restes à l'enfer. smolder son corps avec des braises. Pour ne encore se lever jamais", was effortlessly, yet precisely chanted across the deathly silent body-strewn lawn of the castle.

Voldemort had been torn apart by an invisible force. Glowing flames danced around him as a scream was cruelly ripped from his throat. Anyone remaining at the battle would have nightmares about it for years.

Harry, exhausted by such magic dropped in a dead faint. His world swirling black as he heard Ginny cry out. The last thing he ever saw was Ginny's worried face above him. "I...love...you" Fell from his lips as tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped onto his. And he knew no more.

_I will stay forever here with you,  
My love…_

_The softly spoken words you gave me.  
Even in death our love goes on._

It had been difficult. Returning to the daily life. There seemed to be no life anymore. No happiness, no reason to smile, or laugh. No emotions at all, none but sadness and sorrow. Particularly hard for Ginny.

All those promises. Whispers of the future they weren't going to have. Harry had been her first, as she had been his. The hours they spent cuddling before the fireplace had led to one thing, then the next. It had been sudden. They were only boyfriend and girlfriend since November. But it had just seemed so right at the time.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

Tears flowed down Ginny's cheek as she remembered the first…and only time she heard those three simple words. Eight letters in total. It hurt because she never got time to say it back.

Ron and Hermione watched sadly as Ginny stared at the window. Harry's funeral was in two weeks. In one week they would have a remembrance ceremony down at the lake. With candles and everything. His body would be cremated. And his ashes spread across the lake. An eternal tomb for the boy-who-lived.

_They don't know you can't leave me.  
They don't hear you singing to me._

In the depths of Ginny's mind, a plan was forming. Fate should've known that nothing would keep her and Harry apart. Nothing.

An opened Daily Prophet lay abandoned on the floor. **Lucius Malfoy, Escaped and armed.** The last real threat to the Wizarding World, for now. Oh she had a plan indeed.

_I will stay forever here with you,  
My love…  
The softly spoken words you gave me.  
Even in death our love goes on._

Her plan was simple enough. Lure Malfoy to Hogwarts the day of the funeral. Then kill him for revenge. Revenge against everything he had done against her and Harry. For killing hundreds of innocent people. For helping to kill hundreds more. _"_One way to be remembered is to go out with a bang." Fred and George always told her.

Ginny worked for a week. Carefully drawing attention to Hogwarts. She set up the plan. On the 26th of May, she and 50 others arrived for Harry Potter's funeral. These 51 people were his closet of trusted friends. The ones that knew him as Harry, not Harry Potter.

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

Lucius Malfoy arrived at half past 11. A small band of dementors in his wake. Smirking Ginny walked calmly to meet him. Ignoring the sudden cries of her friends. Holding her arms out, concentrating on her main goal. "This is for Harry. This is for the ones who died. This is for my love." Ginny stated clearly among the mass panic. "Vendetta non è stata mai così dolce."

Pure, blinding magic stormed out of Ginny. Her robes whipped around her, shredding into pieces. Her short black skirt and tank top swirled as the spell sped towards one Lucius Malfoy. An eerie silver aura surrounded her. Making her seem like an enchantress from hell.

Malfoy watched in horror as three short, yet deep lines cut across his chest. The pain, he dropped to his knees. Around him, dementors fell as they felt their master weaken. "Who…you?" Before he was lost forever to an eternal sleep.

Ginny walked elegantly towards Harry's coffin as she suddenly felt the effects of using strong magic. Too strong, too much. Reaching harry's body, she fell onto him. Pressing their lips softly together for one last kiss. Exhaustion overtook her and she felt her body slowing down. Black edged in on her vision as she thought she saw Harry's brilliant, jade eyes stare at her. Just for a second though. Ginny closed her eyes, resting in Harry's arms like lovers embracing. If only for the last time.

_I will die, but real love is forever._

**Author Notes: **The spells were in French, and Italian. Please note that I wrote this in the time span of about one hour. I didn't really proofread it that much, in my haste to get it out to you guys. So any mistakes are entirely my fault.

**The song: **Even in Death- Evanescence.

I really like Evanescence's songs. Though most people don't. Oh well. :D

**Contact me:** Email me at xdeesse. for any questions. I do not want to listen to anything other than reviews are **constructive** criticism. I'm busy enough as it is.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. And I _will_ get the second chapter of DoaFA up soon!

-Joyce


End file.
